


【JPJA】All it took was one glance

by huanhe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A magic prank, Bottom Jensen Ackles, HPAU, M/M, Reversing the age difference, Top Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhe/pseuds/huanhe
Summary: “你等这一天很久了。你在幸灾乐祸。”Jensen说，声音有些闷闷的，“我恨你。”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	【JPJA】All it took was one glance

*Jared/Jensen。  
*HPau。烂俗的减龄剂梗。我流扯淡。私设如山。  
*没头没脑没逻辑。清汤寡水小甜饼。重度OOC预警。

Summary：“你等这一天很久了。你在幸灾乐祸。”Jensen说，声音有些闷闷的，“我恨你。”

“梅林啊。”被吊灯照得宛如白昼的校医院里，Jared喃喃地说。他刚刚结束每周例行公事的魁地奇训练，还没来得及换下赫奇帕奇淡黄色的队袍，袍角因为游走球的剐蹭而变得皱皱巴巴。Jared的手里紧紧抓着自己的飞天扫帚（这把倒霉的光轮2005甚至发出了吱嘎吱嘎的动静），半长微卷的头发被风吹得乱蓬蓬的。Pomfrey女士面色不善地在他身后走来走去，脚步故意放得很重，似乎在考虑如何才能得体地把这个路障一般的大个子男孩赶出校医院去——尽管校医院现在只收容了一个需要治疗的对象。但Jared对自己身后的危机一无所知。他身为找球手的敏锐似乎跟着金色飞贼一道被锁进板条箱里带走了，只留下一具被施了全身束缚咒的躯壳呆呆地站在这里。

“梅林啊。”他的嗓音干巴巴的，又一次抒发了同样的感慨，好像一部坏掉的麻瓜复读机似的（巫师的复读机会模仿至少十个人独具特色的语调）。原本就心烦意乱的Pomfrey女士终于忍无可忍了。她皱起眉头，用一种捣蛋的学生们都十分熟悉的严厉口吻说：“这里没有梅林！——注意措辞，是Ackles助教！看在梅林的份儿上……最多的是赫奇帕奇的学生！一拨又一拨地涌到校医院来！多得简直像是花园里的小地精！这里是病人休息的地方，不是供学生参观的神奇动物马戏团！”

实际上不用说Jared也知道，早在他从魁地奇球场赶来之前，这里就已经接待过许多慕名而来的游客了。病床旁的桌子以及病床本身都被各式各样的小玩意儿占据得满满当当，Jared不费吹灰之力地认出了起码三十种不同的糖果——有的甚至还晃晃荡荡地飘在半空中，噗噗释放着转瞬即逝的彩色烟雾（“甜蜜屁屁糖！”Pomfrey女士恼怒地说，从袖子里抽出了自己的魔杖）。它们都来自蜂蜜公爵，这可是霍格沃茨的学生们公认的校内硬通货。除此之外还有半新不旧的狼牙飞碟和连击回飞镖，这可不像是探望病人应当携带的礼物，更像是有谁为了逃脱管理员Filch的追杀而随手藏匿在这里的。病床上盘腿坐着的小男孩正饶有兴趣地摆弄着这些违禁物品，假装没有察觉到Pomfrey女士满是责备的目光。他穿着印满了酸甜樱桃派的睡衣，缩在显然过大的旧袍子里，有着暗金色的头发和一双漂亮的绿眼睛，鼻梁上点缀的雀斑不知道为他换得了多少来自母亲和长辈们充满爱意的亲吻。当他抬头看着Jared的时候，Jared很难抑制住自己拥抱他、或是把他扛在肩头前去扫荡蜂蜜公爵的冲动。

“梅林啊。”Jared第三次试图在校医院内无谓地呼唤这位著名巫师，似乎在不切实际地期待着梅林会忽然跳出来为他指点迷津。好在这一次他终于接收到了Pomfrey女士颇具威严的瞪视，于是立即改口说，“Jen——Ackles助教！”

Jared称呼一个肉眼可见比他小了好几岁的男孩为助教，这样的情形是相当滑稽的。但不知道为什么，在场的三个人中竟然没有一个笑出声来，包括这位Ackles助教——事实上他笑了，然而笑得很是含蓄，好像十分不好意思似的。他悄悄瞥了一眼Pomfrey女士，而后轻声对Jared说：“惊喜，是吧，Jay？——真希望我没有吓坏你。”

Jared相当怀念这个称呼。事实上，自从Jensen留校担任助教之后，他们就很难拥有像之前那样肆无忌惮的私人时光了。自入学之初就与一个高年级学生保持长期又稳定的亲密友好关系不是一件容易的事——有时候甚至会显得非常古怪，尽管他们来自同一个故乡。但Jared毫无理由地认为他们从来都应当如此。他无须询问就知道Jensen一定会支持他的观点，因为最初的最初，正是Jensen的魔杖尖亮起了开启两人漫长友谊的温暖火花——Jensen在霍格沃茨特快列车上为还是新生的Jared捉回了他跳到了包厢外的巧克力蛙，并赠送了他一袋比比多味豆。而当Jared摘下分院帽，飞快地跑向赫奇帕奇的长桌时，也是Jensen第一个站起来为他欢呼和鼓掌——其实换做是任何一个级长都会这么做的，但是后来Jensen用无数的举动证明了他总是把Jared视为最特殊的那个，所以Jared有些得寸进尺了。

他晃了晃脑袋，把一些乱七八糟的念头连同垂在眼前的头发一起甩开，冲Jensen露出一个灿烂到有些炫目的笑容，并以一种截然相反的懊恼语调断断续续地说：“我没想到！——我是不是来晚了，Ackles助教？我是说，这真是太不巧了，很快就是比赛的日子了，今天恰好有魁地奇训练——”

“真是令人难以置信。”Pomfrey女士终于让每一颗甜蜜屁屁糖都安全地降落在了桌子上。她用疑惑的目光上下打量着Jared，接过话头说，“我记得你，孩子！赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队的队长，那个总是被游走球撞伤的不省心的Padalecki。你会是个很棒的守门员的，但他们竟然让你担任找球手！——说真的，你这样的目标过于明显了一些——Sprout教授没有更合适的人选了吗？我实在不放心由你来陪护Ackles助教——他现在也只是个孩子呢。要知道，你们两个看起来都是那种跌跌撞撞的冒失鬼！”

Pomfrey女士的话音刚落，Jared还没来得及为自己辩解，Jensen就已经开口为他辩护说："虽然Jared总是增加您的工作量，但是Pomfrey女士，他确实是一个很棒的找球手，否则也不会有那么多的游走球专程前去找他的麻烦——Sprout教授确信Jared会照顾好我的。我们都知道他是霍格沃茨最公正、最热心、最乐于助人的级长之一。"

Jensen说着，微笑了一下，又眨了眨眼睛。这个动作好像彻底熄灭了Pomfrey女士的怒火，让她再次恢复了平静。Pomfrey女士挥了挥手，病床旁的台灯亮了起来，他们头顶上的吊灯则迅速暗淡下去。她对Jared点点头，用十分和缓的语气说：“放下扫帚吧，你需要打理打理自己，孩子，这里有盥洗室。我得去给你找身衣服，不知道还有没有合适的尺码……保持安静，不要大声喧哗，我会监督你们的，男孩们——当然包括你，Ackles助教！——我可还记得你上学时的样子呢。”

“我明白您的意思，Pomfrey女士。”Jensen彬彬有礼地回应着，同时与Jared交换了一个意味深长的眼神。梅林在上，Jared几乎没见过他这么堂而皇之的顽皮样子。他必须努力克制自己把Jensen高高抛起的冲动（说真的，小小的Jensen不会比一个金色飞贼更难捕捉了）。Pomfrey女士果然去为Jared寻找合适尺码的换洗衣物了。校医院的大门才刚刚合拢，Jared就扔掉了飞天扫帚，一屁股坐在了病床上（它很响亮地吱呀了一声，伴随着Jensen的大笑）。Jensen差不多是在同一瞬间被揽进了一个热气腾腾的怀抱。Jared紧紧地抱住他，同时毫不掩饰地大声感叹道：“梅林昂贵的梦幻洗发露啊！让我试着相信自己的眼睛——真的是你，Jen！”

“我还以为你会坚持叫我‘Ackles助教’呢，Mr.P。”Jensen点了点Jared的胸口，那是霍格沃茨的黑色长袍上应当别着级长徽章的位置。Jared把他蹭得黏糊糊的，但他只是快乐地眯起了眼睛，“真可惜。魁地奇队袍上没有别级长徽章。”

“游走球可不会因为我别了级长徽章而少打断我的某一根骨头。”Jared嘟囔着，开始用手掌揉搓Jensen的脸蛋，“Sprout教授把这件事从头到尾都告诉我了。三年级的Bernice想给你送她亲手烤制的曲奇饼干，但是皮皮鬼把盒子里的美味饼干换成了糟糕的过期速效减龄饼——Weasley魔法把戏坊的新产品。很不幸，你没有发觉这个可怕的阴谋。更不幸的是，速效减龄饼使用的减龄剂似乎跟Pomfrey女士配制的提神剂发生了一些奇妙的魔法反应——这就是今天城堡里最受欢迎的传奇故事。是这样吗，助教？没能吃上真正饼干的倒霉Jen？”

“这款速效减龄饼的味道还是很不错的。如果它没有过期就更好了。”Jensen的发音含含糊糊的，因为Jared还在兴高采烈地蹂躏他的脸，“我听说它本来属于辅助约会的产品，男巫女巫们总是希望自己在心上人面前显得更年轻一些——或许一两岁就够了，保持的时间也不会太长。但是现在……太糟糕了。梅林。就是你看到的这样儿。”

他笑着，挣扎着，努力从Jared的手里挽救自己的漂亮脸蛋，可惜Jared似乎对他有些爱不释手了。Jensen不得不对这位赫奇帕奇的新晋级长作出警告：“松开你的大爪子，级长先生……Jared！现在我觉得你简直像一条巨龙，或者人头狮身龙尾兽——我会恨你的！赫奇帕奇扣掉一分！”

“赫奇帕奇恐怕要扣掉一百分才能够。”对噪音尤其敏感的Pomfrey女士提高声音说。她匆匆推开了校医院的门，递给Jared一套来之不易的睡衣，又重重地拍了拍他的肩膀（这时候Jared和Jensen已经分开得像是这辈子都从来没有接触过），催他快去盥洗室，而不是留在这里污染校医院的清洁。Jared慢吞吞地走出校医院时，还能听见Pomfrey女士大声地对床单念着清洁咒：“清理一新！清理一新！”

今晚堪称是Jared的美梦成真之夜。Pomfrey女士收拾走了绝大多数的探视礼物，只为他们留下了一些无害的乳脂软糖，以及一把给Jared的有软垫的椅子。Jared把这把椅子拖到了床头边坐下，手臂搭在Jensen立起的枕头上。Jensen很快舒舒服服地枕上了他的胳膊，指间夹着的糖纸被他折叠又打开：“Jared，你的宝贝扫帚还掉在地上呢。”

“这不要紧。”Jared揉了揉他柔软的短发，把声音压得很低，“Pomfrey女士需要多久才能调配出解药？梅林啊，你看起来这么小——你感觉你现在有多大？Jen？是不是刚进霍格沃茨的年纪？”

“你猜得很对，Jay。”Jensen说。他把糖纸叠成了一头驼鹿（这跟Jared睡衣上的图案一模一样），又用魔杖指着它。驼鹿慢慢升到了半空，但忽然一下子掉到了床上。他失望地叹了一口气，倒回了Jared的臂弯里，“Pomfrey女士已经派遣学校的猫头鹰军团去威胁Weasley孪生兄弟交出他们的独门配方以便她研究解药了。我感觉我现在只有一年级。我正在努力不去做一个真正的一年级学生——乱挥魔杖啦，潜入厨房大吃布丁啦，在城堡夜游啦，抄一抄魔咒课作业啦，或是见到Snape教授油腻腻的大鼻子拔腿就跑之类的——我记得施展悬浮咒的所有技巧，但是我的手腕不听使唤。”

“你会好起来的，Jen。”Jared用发自内心的真诚宽慰他说，“而且你现在特别可爱——梅林作证。我愿意为你在蜂蜜公爵花光身上的最后一个加隆。”

“得了吧Jared。我知道你最多只剩下五个纳特。”Jensen闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地动了一下。Jared的手捏了捏他的脸，然后又挠了挠他的耳后，动作轻柔得像是在逗弄一只刚被捕获的蒲绒绒，“我多希望这只是一个魔法恶作剧。睡醒之后就结束了。”

“事实上，它也确实是一个魔法恶作剧。我们也只能希望它尽快结束。”Jared戳弄着Jensen脸上的雀斑，好像永远触碰不够似的，“太奇妙了，Jensen。我刚入学时你是五年级，是级长。现在我上了五年级，也成了级长，还恰好发生了这样的事情——”

“你等这一天很久了。你在幸灾乐祸。”Jensen说，声音有些闷闷的，“我恨你。”

“我没有。”Jared矢口否认道，“但我确实有过一个小小的幻想——你对我那么好，Jen，从见到我的第一天开始。教我分辨去向不同的楼梯，带我找到变形术的教室，领着我熟悉校园里的秘密通道……我也希望能有回应你的方式，Jen。但是，很显然，绝大多数时候你都不需要我的照顾。”

“还有一个你忘了罗列上，Jared。”Jensen用他现在这样稚嫩的声线柔和地说，他当然不会真的同Jared闹别扭，“那时我是找球手，你现在也是。但你比我更加优秀，你还是队长呢，你总有办法给大家加油鼓劲儿。Jay，我很高兴你比我优秀得多。”

不经意的对视过后，他们难得地安静了一会儿。Jared抽出了自己的魔杖，轻声念着咒语，为Jensen演示使用悬浮咒时微妙的手腕动作。糖纸驼鹿被他们共同控制着在校医院内低空飞行，绕了一圈又一圈。当它停留在Jensen的头上的时候，Jared忽然说：“Jen，你当然会觉得这样的要求很奇怪……但是说真的，我几乎不知道你一年级时是什么样子呢。”

是的，当Jared跟其他的新生一道在McGonagall教授的指挥下懵懵懂懂地走进霍格沃茨的城堡时，Jensen已经成为了五年级的级长，还是赫奇帕奇最受欢迎的学生之一。他的样貌与成绩同等优异，就连赫奇帕奇并不十分引人注目的领带颜色都相当衬他的眼睛。分院帽自顾自的嘀嘀咕咕令Jared过于紧张了，他看着为他欢呼鼓掌、笑容灿烂的Jensen，直直地冲向了赫奇帕奇的长桌，结果不小心踩到了自己的长袍，险些把Jensen一同撞倒。但Jensen似乎并不认为这是一段不愉快的插曲。他给了Jared一个拥抱（Jared进行了仔细的观察，确定拥抱新生并不是级长应尽的义务），还邀请他坐在自己身边共进晚餐。整整一个学年Jared都在仰望他，因为Jensen是那么温柔、善良、公正、可靠。Jared知道自己并不是唯一一个这样做的人。他同级的朋友Fiona（她现在是Jared的队友，赫奇帕奇最敏捷的追球手之一）就曾经笃定地对她的女伴说：“如果每个学院都需要推举出一个代表人物的话，我相信Jensen会是赫奇帕奇的完美象征。”

之前被驱赶走的乱七八糟的念头重新回到了Jared的脑袋里，导致他不得不用十分混乱的叙述絮絮地向Jensen透露自己的想法。他挥魔杖的手有些心不在焉了，糖纸驼鹿忽然表演了一个糟糕的俯冲，最终落到了一张病床的下面，好在Jensen用召唤咒让它重新回到了起飞的地方。由于一条胳膊正被Jensen所占据着，Jared只能放下了魔杖，用空闲的那只手笨拙地试图把驼鹿还原成一张糖纸。他低头摆弄着驼鹿的时候，Jensen忽然说：“你知道，学校是不允许一年级的新生自带飞天扫帚的。”

“是的，当然。”Jared立即竖起了耳朵（如果他的耳朵真的能够竖起来的话），做足了听故事的准备。Jensen又一次答应了他的要求，这使得他心口暖洋洋的。

Jensen笑了一下，继续说道：“不过我想了个办法把家里的旧扫帚偷渡过来，而且差一点就要成功了——我跟我哥哥打赌他永远学不会无痕伸展咒，因为这个咒语需要天赋。他气坏了，几乎不眠不休地钻研那个高深的咒语，最后总算赶在开学之前把我的箱子变得能勉强塞进去一把扫帚。不过妈妈很快就发现家里少了一把扫帚。我哥哥已经有自己的扫帚了，妈妈猜测他是我偷走扫帚的从犯。所以开学之后，我们一人收到了一封来自妈妈的吼叫信——我哥哥的信到得比我的更早。因为他在伊法魔尼。”

“梅林，这太糟糕了！”Jared大笑起来，他见识过吼叫信的威力。比起妈妈震耳欲聋的怒吼，礼堂里经久不散的回声和所有人投来的既同情又好奇的目光才是最致命的。但是Jensen收敛了笑容，好像真的回到了若干年前在众目睽睽之下拆开了吼叫信的那天似的。直到Jared终于笑够了，他才又说道：“更糟糕的是，实际上那把扫帚早就不在我的箱子里了——我哥哥的蹩脚咒语不知道什么时候失效了。等我终于找到自己的寝室，准备向我的同学们展示飞天扫帚的时候——我当着他们的面打开了箱子，发现里面只剩下一堆木屑。”

“啊，Jen，不幸的宝贝。”Jared夸张地叹息着，用力揽了Jensen一下。Jensen这时候才笑了起来，用魔杖指挥糖纸驼鹿去攻击Jared的手指。Jared轻轻松松地把它弹到了一边，“我改主意了，我决定为你搬空魁地奇精品店——现在闭上眼睛，在梦里任意挑选你最喜欢的飞天扫帚吧。”

“好极了。”Jensen嘟囔着扔掉魔杖，动手拆开了糖纸驼鹿，飞快地叠出了一只大尾巴松鼠，“我要一百把火弩箭。”

他们倾倒了一通有关飞天扫帚的幻想，紧接着就顺理成章地聊起了魁地奇。Jared渐渐有些困倦了，Jensen也打了个大大的哈欠。糖纸松鼠不知道什么时候落到了Jared的头上，但是Jared没有理会它：“Jen，你知道我们第一场比赛对阵的是斯莱特林吧？”

“当然。”Jensen含含糊糊地说，“我还知道他们每个人都骑着火弩箭呢。”

“那一定是个噩梦。Jensen，你在做噩梦呢。”Jared故意哆嗦了一下，好像对方有七把火弩箭同时出现的画面令他不寒而栗似的。他忽然想起了他和Jensen认识之后共度的第一个圣诞假期。他带着他的朋友们与Jensen约在村庄里的魁地奇球场碰面，而Jensen也恰好选择了这个时机把他介绍给了自己的哥哥和朋友们。那场临时拼凑出的四人对四人的魁地奇比赛毫无观赏价值可言，但Jared从来没有这么开心过。他还记得那时候他大声地向Jensen坦白说他对魁地奇实践性技巧的了解仅限于纸上谈兵，真的骑上扫帚之后他一定会表现得十分糟糕的。但Jensen只是耐心地挑选出了一把不算过于老旧的公用扫帚塞给他，随后又努力忍着笑拍了拍他的脑袋。

“别这样，Jared。”Jensen说，“你是一个巫师，而我们这儿可是得克萨斯！”

“Fiona说得对。我应当向你致敬。”现在的Jared低声说，顺手把滑下来的糖纸松鼠放到了Jensen的头上。Jensen的睫毛颤抖了一下，但没有接话，只是安静地一动不动——他裹着袍子，已经歪在Jared的怀里睡着了。对于一个一年级的新生来说，彻夜漫谈确实不太美妙。

Jensen是被Pomfrey女士轻快的脚步声惊醒的。他陷在校医院柔软的床铺里，旧袍子展平搭在了被子上。床头的那把椅子连同Jared一起失踪了——这是当然的，因为Jared还要上课。心地善良的Sprout教授同意他陪护Jensen一个晚上，但绝对不会允许自己的学生借故逃课。Jensen花了不少的时间与床铺作斗争，好半天才从床上挣扎了起来（一年级的新生总是会因为睡过头而上课迟到）。Pomfrey女士端来了早餐托盘，又挥了挥魔杖，让Jensen的病床上出现了一张小桌。她放下托盘，勒令Jensen在床边站好，开始仔细地反复检查他的肢体状况。Jensen不得不一次又一次地对她说：“我很好，Pomfrey女士，我真的没有什么残缺的部分——一定要说的话，就只有我的身高——但这是没有办法的事情。毕竟我被变小了。”

“这是服用了劣质减龄剂的后果，孩子！”Pomfrey女士说着，用力地捏了捏Jensen的胳膊，“那两个Weasley家的捣蛋大王最好在今天让猫头鹰把他们的秘密配方送到我的手上……好啦。你是愿意继续留院观察，还是有什么别的安排，Ackles助教？”

“多亏了您的照料，我现在没有什么不舒服的地方了，Pomfrey女士。”Jensen立刻说，向梅林祈祷Pomfrey女士会放他离开，“我得赶紧走了——Sprout教授让我今天上午去帮助她一同打理温室呢。”

“好吧。”Pomfrey女士点了点头，指了指桌子上的早餐，“你吃完就可以走了，我去给你拿学生们留下的那堆礼物……小心彩虹屁屁糖！它们随时有可能飞到你的眼前爆炸！”

Jensen尽可能迅速地吃完早餐，换上了Pomfrey女士为他准备的旧衣服（他曾经的尺码已经不适合现在的自己了），把睡衣叠得整整齐齐地放在床头。Pomfrey女士把热情的学生们留下的那堆糖果装在了一个巨大的盒子里，Jensen对它施了一个悬浮咒，带着它回到了自己的办公室——一个小房间，就在Sprout教授的办公室的隔壁。Sprout教授的办公室里空空荡荡的，Jensen知道她已经去温室里照料跳跳球茎和泡泡豆荚了——这也意味着他必须赶过去开始新一天的助教工作。Jensen拣了几颗糖贴身藏好，匆匆把一块乳脂软糖塞进自己嘴里，又捏着袍子角转了一个圈，然后在城堡的走廊上一路连跑带跳——梅林在上。他是一个目前无人管教的一年级学生。Jensen无法控制自己。

好在Sprout教授是一位和善又仁慈的女巫，总是如此关怀她教过的每一个学生。她没有追究Jensen的迟到，还在工作的间隙里热心地为Jensen介绍各种有可能使他复原的药物。尽管解药配方最终还是要由Pomfrey女士定夺，但Jensen已经非常感激了。等到他们终于移植好所有的跳跳球茎之后（Jensen被它们打了好几下），Sprout教授把几瓶巴波块茎的脓水交给Jensen，让他去转交给Pomfrey女士。Jensen的草药学成绩不错，他当然知道巴波块茎的脓水通常是做什么用的。更何况在告别之前，Sprout教授还无比认真地盯着他的脸打量了一回，然后笑着说：“哦，你现在还用不上呢，Ackles先生。你显然还不到长青春痘的年纪。”

Jensen因为这样无伤大雅的玩笑满脸通红，飞一般地逃离了温室，去完成Sprout教授交给他的任务（尽管传递东西这件事让他像是一只猫头鹰似的）。然后他来到了Flitwick教授的办公室，替他检查学生们交上来的魔咒课作业是否有相互抄袭或是偷工减料。这不是一份轻松愉快的活计，Jensen一直忙碌到吃午饭的时候。他故意走得晚了一些，希望不要被过于关心他的热心人士团团围住，但是他一路上还是应付了不少兴奋过头的闹哄哄的学生们（其中还包括眼泪汪汪的Bernice。她不停地对Jensen道歉。Jensen又脸红了）。Jared在礼堂门口等着Jensen，不知道已经在那里站了多久。Jensen应当尽量表现得稳重一点的，但是他无法控制自己不要跳起来冲Jared挥手。Jared跟几个眼熟的低年级学生打了招呼，然后揽着Jensen进了礼堂（这是一个别扭又危险的姿势。Jensen差一点就要被他搂得双脚离地）。他们刚刚在赫奇帕奇的长桌边坐下，Jared就迫不及待地说：“我去了校医院找你——我以为Pomfrey女士不会放你出来吃午饭了呢。”

“我得工作，Jared。”Jensen说，Jared正把一盘炖菜拿到他们的面前，又充分发挥他手臂长度的优势为Jensen弄来了一杯南瓜汁，“我只是误食了一点点减龄剂，不需要每一天都被密切监护——”

“我可以当你的监护人。”Jared热切地说，“如果你害怕经过那些摇摇晃晃的楼梯的话，就尽管向我张开双臂好了。这没什么的——我知道很多一年级的新生都不敢跳过忽然消失的台阶。”

“我们也愿意帮忙的，Ackles助教！”长桌那头的一个四年级的女生鼓起勇气大声说，而她身边坐着的学生们都不停地点头，这甚至惊动了其他学院的学生往赫奇帕奇的长桌这边张望。Jared适时地鼓起掌来，但Jensen只想把自己藏进Jared的袍子里。

“谢谢你，Glaving小姐。”Jensen小声说，紧紧抓着Jared的袖子，“我会向Sprout教授提出申请，你的热心与善良值得为赫奇帕奇加上一分。”

整个午餐时间Jared都在试图亲手投喂Jensen，但他拿过来的食物绝大多数都进了他自己的肚子。除了喝南瓜汁以外，Jensen只吃了一点巧克力松糕和酒浸果酱布丁。吃过午饭后，Jared要赶去上Binns教授的魔法史课。所有的学生在这门课的课堂上都只会唉声叹气和昏昏欲睡，因此Jared相当不愿意跟Jensen分开，甚至要求Jensen陪同他一起上课（“反正你已经把Binns教授讲述的内容忘得精光了。”Jared理直气壮地说）。Jensen只好把Jared一路送到魔法史课的教室门口，又为他整理了一下袍子（其实这就是Jensen在隐蔽自己时扯乱的）。Jared最后拥抱了他一下，恋恋不舍地说：“级长晚上要在走廊里巡逻，还是老路线——我们晚上见？”

“晚上见，Jared。”Jensen微笑着说。就在Jared紧紧拥抱他的时候，他悄悄把两颗处于休眠状态的甜蜜屁屁糖塞进了Jared的袍子口袋。

显然，甜蜜屁屁糖的实际效果远不如它的名字这样甜蜜。Jensen坐在教工桌子边享用晚餐的时候总是频繁接收到远处Jared投来的眼神威胁。Jared还用只有他们能明白的手势对Jensen比划着说“你漂亮的小屁股今天晚上完蛋了”，但Jensen只是佯作茫然无知地眨着眼睛，不情不愿地放下手里的叉子，对他举了举面前盛满南瓜汁的高脚杯。

为了防止热衷于违反校规、或是好奇心过于旺盛的学生夜游，霍格沃茨的级长们也被要求夜间在走廊里分组巡查一段时间。Jared仔细研究着玻璃灯罩之下的蓝色火焰，不知道要用什么咒语才能把它熄灭——他不确定一年级的Jensen会怕黑，但是报复心让他决定试一试。然而就在Jared不断地冲火焰挥动魔杖的时候，一个人忽然站在他身后说：“如果是担心这簇小小的火苗与你的身高不相配的话，为什么不试试‘速速变大’呢，Jared？”

“好主意。”Jared用一种十分无所谓的语气说，“不如让我们来看看这会不会是减龄剂的解药？——我理解一年级的小朋友总是有变成巨怪的梦想。”

Jensen笑着，轻声念了一句“荧光闪烁”。他的魔杖尖上立刻放出一束细光，虽然没有Jared的提灯明亮，但也足够他们看清脚下的道路了。Jared负责巡逻的部分位于城堡的四楼，他和Jensen并肩走在长长的、曲折的楼梯上，好像永远看不到前方的尽头。Jensen在跨上新一级的台阶时还要注意稍微提一提袍子的下摆，免得被他自己踩到——他以为他做得足够隐蔽，然而Jared事实上看得一清二楚。墙上悬挂的许多画像都已经打起了轻微的呼噜，只有一只绵羊还醒着，跟着Jared和Jensen穿过了一个又一个相框。Jensen很感兴趣地盯着它，而它冲着Jensen咩咩叫唤了起来。

“我夜游的时候可不喜欢画像。”Jared说，他们终于来到了四楼，“哪怕画像发出一丁点的动静，我都会被他们吓得够呛。”

“但有的画像确实是学生们的好朋友。”Jensen抖了抖袍子，把魔杖举得更高了一些，“他们会对学生夜游的秘密守口如瓶呢。”

“我们几乎没有抓到过赫奇帕奇的学生夜游。”Jared换了一只手提灯，用另一只手拍了拍Jensen的脑袋，像是想确认他还在紧紧跟在自己身边似的，“格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生更多一些。但我相信每个学院实际上的夜游人数都是差不多的——你觉得这是为什么呢，Jen？”

“因为被抓到的人都是迷糊鬼和笨蛋。”Jensen毫不犹豫地说。Jared的笑声惊醒了一幅画像，相框里那个斜戴着睡帽的老男巫用一种惊人的刺耳嗓音抱怨着，愤愤地冲Jared挥舞他已经折断的魔杖，还不停地往地上摔自己的枕头，Jared赶紧连声道歉，在更多的噪音被制造出来前抓着Jensen迅速远离了那个相框。沉沉夜色的掩饰之下，他们的手不由自主地紧紧握在了一起，就像那时Jared第一次勇敢地潜入了霍格沃茨美妙的厨房一样，掌心相贴，十指相扣。

Jensen有些跟不上Jared迈得过大的步伐，跌跌撞撞间还要分出心思拿好自己的魔杖。他们匆匆经过了一个驼背独眼女巫的雕像，在一间空教室门前停了下来。Jared压低声音对Jensen说：“不用再举着魔杖了，Jensen。如果你真的有些害怕，那么就紧紧抓住我的手——会没事的。我在你身边呢。”

“你的占卜课一定能考满分。”Jensen垂下眼睛盯住自己的脚尖，好像仍对Jared忽然点破他隐秘的恐惧感到有些不好意思似的，“可我不知道Trelawney教授还会教读心术呢——诺克斯。”

Jensen魔杖顶端的亮光应声熄灭了，他把魔杖塞进了袍子的口袋。现在Jared提灯中的火焰是他们唯一的光源。Jared仍然紧紧地握着他的手，像是一个奇妙的保护魔法，温暖而有力。他们走过空荡荡的、寂静的走廊，月光从开得高高的窗子里倾泻下来，在地上形成了天然的银白色长条装饰品。Jensen忽然说：“你听过那个古老的巫师童话吗，Jared？能够准确且连续不断地跳进月光格子里的巫师会得到梅林的祝福，但谁要是出界了，谁就会被变成笨蛋。”

“我们的先辈们就不能编造些稍微温和一点的巫师童话吗？哪怕是在得克萨斯？”Jared半真半假地抱怨道，他已经看出来Jensen跃跃欲试了。Jared没想到一年级的Jensen会这么像一个一年级的新生——毕竟当他认识Jensen的时候，Jensen已经是那个兼有温柔和理性的五年级级长了——赫奇帕奇的优等生是不应当在深夜玩这样幼稚的儿童把戏的。Jensen很快跳了一遍，Jared不甘落后，紧跟着也跳了一遍——但是他意料之中地出界了。当Jensen踮起脚的时候，Jared自觉地弯下了腰来。Jensen飞快地揉乱了他的头发，而后心满意足地叹息说：“Jared，你是一个笨蛋。”

“反正是你的笨蛋。”Jared说，眼睛里亮闪闪的，像是灯罩里的火苗趁他们不注意的时候溜了进去。这时候他们已经走到了这条走廊的拐角处，只差一点就可以完成今天晚上的巡查任务。于是剩下的时间里，他们一直在讨论赫奇帕奇夜游的学生很少被抓住的原因——Jensen提出了一个令人信服的说法：那是因为赫奇帕奇的学生们夜游通常是为了进入厨房（至少以厨房为目标的比例比其他三个学院大得多），而幸运的是，赫奇帕奇的公共休息室正巧与厨房位于同一条走廊里。除非是夜游者倒霉到了极点，否则巡视小组确实很难抓住赫奇帕奇的学生。Jared认为没有比这更合理的推测了。他知道甚至有爱好烹饪的同学会专门在深夜潜入厨房帮助家养小精灵准备第二天的食物——Fiona就是其中的一员。饱受论文折磨的她有一次感叹说：“家养小精灵从不抛头露面，可他们掌握着比我们更高深的魔法呢！——单论对魔咒的掌握程度，真不知道我们谁才是真正的家养小精灵。”

“说得我都饿了。”当他们走下楼梯时，Jensen摸了摸自己的肚子。他正在想念今天中午吃过的巧克力松糕和酒浸果酱布丁——当然啦，还有Jared为他倒的南瓜汁，那好像比教工桌子上提供的要美味一点。Jared一直牢牢抓着Jensen，生怕他脚下的地砖忽然消失什么的。他想到了今天魔法史课上的闹剧，于是故意用一种严厉的口吻说：“不合时宜的饥饿会为你带来扣分的，Ackles先生！——要不要来一颗彩虹屁屁糖？”

“得了吧Jared。”Jensen笑得连眼睛都眯了起来，“我不相信你还会愿意把它带在身上。”

这确实是Jared在虚张声势——不过没什么大不了的，他还有很长时间琢磨报复Jensen的办法。Jensen提出要先把Jared送回公共休息室，Jared当然没有异议。他轻车熟路地领着Jensen回到了位于地下一层的赫奇帕奇公共休息室的门口，只是站在这里就几乎要闻到公共休息室内部的花香了（当然，也有可能是厨房传出的水果馅饼的香气）。Jared在Jensen的手背上模拟了一遍敲桶的节奏，在轻轻敲击的同时又忍不住说：“我得轻手轻脚地回去，假装自己并不存在……你知道那些讨厌的跳舞蕨，它们总是会试图梳理每一个学生的头发。”

“不会比我帮你梳得更差劲了。”Jensen笑着说，Jared的头发在刚刚那个游戏过后被他弄得乱糟糟的，像是忽然间觉醒了自由意志似的，“晚安，Jared。祝愿你明天见到的是正常状态下的Ackles助教，而不是现在站在这里的幼稚鬼。”

“Ackles助教不会比这个幼稚鬼更可爱了。”Jared模仿着他的语调说，把尾音拖得长长的，“不过，就在刚刚，我想到了一个有可能消除减龄剂影响的绝妙的办法——”

“我真想知道。”Jensen说，一本正经地点了点头。Jared装模作样地思考了一会儿，然后冲他招了招手，哄劝他说：“我会告诉你的——只是站过来些，Jen。这可是一个天大的机密。”

于是Jensen顺从地走了过去。如果Jared要作弄他的话，他还来得及拔出自己的魔杖——但是Jared没有。他只是捧着Jensen的脸，在Jensen的额头上响亮地亲了一下，动静大得几乎在走廊里产生了回音。Jensen试图揪住他的头发，但是他飞快地躲开了，甚至比躲避游走球时更加敏捷。这个吻潦潦草草地结束了。Jared把Jensen晾在一边，自顾自地找到了石槽里第二行中间从下往上数的第二个桶，开始按照“Helga Hufflepuff”的节奏敲击起来。

“Jared！”在Jared看不见的地方，红色从Jensen的脸上蔓延到了耳根，“这是你开过的最糟糕的一个玩笑——”

“不是的，宝贝。我只是想提供一些力所能及的帮助。”Jared敲完了最后一个鼓点，赫奇帕奇公共休息室的大门立刻打开了。他们都闻到了鲜花那令人愉悦的甜香，而Jared用一个抛洒花瓣的动作作为今晚的告别。他冲着Jensen眨了眨眼睛，自然流畅得像是在念教科书上的选段似的，“你知道——爱是世界上最奇妙的魔法。”

FIN.


End file.
